You are my Ito
by WrestleItAllOut
Summary: Izel is a thirteen year old girl, who is a clan head, has come to the conclusion that she needs an heir in case she doesn't live long enough to produce one or if she never marries. As she decides who to have adopted into her family, a lot of things will change with for the little who is chosen.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ff. hope you like it.

I do not own Naruto. just the characters I create

As she walked on a path that would lead her to her destination, she was being stared at by many of the midday crowd of the market. Word had traveled fast throughout the village that a noble family was to adopt a child that day. The entourage had just left the second orphanage and were on their way to see the third and hopefully the last. It was not so much the fact that the family was to adopt that spiked such interest within the people. It was that the one deciding which child was to join the family was a young girl of the age of thirteen. They all thought that the head must be either, hopefully, too busy to do this himself or too stupid to entrust this task to someone of such a young age.

What they did not know was the girl was the head of the family. She was the one who decided that she need someone who could take her place if she were to not live long enough to marry or not marry at all and never produce an heir. Although she highly doubted that would be the case but one can never be too sure. Especially when one had no siblings to pass the title off to or their children.

As they arrived at that the children's home, they could here scrambling about and a little of harsh whispering. The girl narrowed her eyes at this and decided to walk in much to the disapproval of her escort.

"Izel-sama, you have to wait until I have discussed with them the situation." Ro stated.

"I do not think so. I have the right to know whatever it is that they are trying to hide from me. And you know that I detest being kept in the dark about anything that concerns my clan."

"But Izel-sama…," he stayed there speaking to himself as she had already gone inside. Sighing he went after her to try and make sure she didn't cause any trouble. Izel-sama may be the head but she is sometimes a little rash.

Izel was met with a women who looked to be around the age of thirty. The woman was dressed in normal civilian clothing. Apparently she liked the colors tan and brown which was the main color she was sporting. She looked as if she had just rushed back to meet with them, her hair was a little out of place, but what caught Izel's attention the most were the rosy cheeks and the nervous glint in the woman's eyes.

"I am Izel Tsuki and I'm here to look at the children you have in this establishment," Izel informed the woman in a casual tone so that she would stay unaware of the fact that she was on to her.

"Yes, of course. Follow me this way. Is there a specific age you have in mind?"

"As long as the child is under the age of ten I have no issue."

"Ok, we currently have no one at the age of nine, ten, or eleven. The age starts from a couple of months to the age of eight then it jumps all the way to twelve. So they are kept in different parts of the home."

Izel was not really paying any attention to the woman as she was surveying the condition of the home. There were a few dents in the wall. She wondered if they had a troubled child amongst them. She sneaked a glance at her escort noting that he had become aware of the maintenance problem as well. Her face stayed free of emotion but inside her mind she kept thinking what would be the actual cause of it.

Izel walked through the door to survey the children they had in the room which looked like a children's library. None of them really noticed them as they were engrossed in whatever activity they were currently entertained with. From the corner of her eye she saw the woman eyeing the door to their right nervously. Not liking the woman from the beginning, she gave her escort a glance and he immediately understood and started to distract the woman while Izel made her way to the door.

Outside the door she could hear the sniffling of a child so she did the only thing that came to mind she opened the door to see who it was. It was dark in there but she could see that it was a small storage room. A small child huddled in the corner to the left of the door which caused her angry to start raising. She went to the child, who tensed as she realized there was someone behind him, and sat next to him. He only stared at her with the eyes of a cornered rabbit and stayed frozen there in his place. He looked a lot like her cousin, but couldn't be too sure. She hadn't seen him in about five years, and last she'd heard he had passed away in battle. The little boy just sat there looking at her waiting to for something. So when she lifted her hand and he cringed, she paused and her brain all the work putting the pieces together for her.

This little boy was abused here in this home which supposed to protect him. Izel had been called an old woman by many of the people within her council. She was what one would called an "old soul" because she was wiser beyond her years. What thirteen-year-old would have the maturity to figure out that they needed an heir and could cause problems if they didn't have one? At that moment she figured out why that disgusting woman was so nervous. She also made her choice on who she was to adopt.

Reaching out she grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him to her much to his protest, but the odd thing was, he did not cry out.

Naruto was not all that sure what the girl wanted when she came through the door. She glanced around with her eyes narrowed which caused him to press himself closer to the corner he was in. When her eyes landed on him he saw for a brief moment a little anger which caused him to think she was going to do the same as the lady who took care of him, hit him. She came towards him and did an odd thing in his mind. She sat right in front of him. She had a blank face but she had a look in her eyes he did not quite understand. He watched as she started to lift her hand and he couldn't help but flinch. He saw her pause which gave him a little hope that she was not there to hit him but didn't voice it. However, faster than he anticipated she reached out for him and grabbed his arm.

He became scared but didn't yell out knowing that it'll only cause him more pain if he did. But what caused him to freeze entirely was that she hugged him to her chest.

Izel held him there letting him feel all the love she would give him once they went home. He was the one who she was going to adopt, and he was staying with her from now on so that she could protect him. He started to sag against her and then he wrapped his little arms around holding on for dear life and started to silently cry.

"Do not worry little one, you are my little Ito," Izel whispered to him.

She picked the two year old up and started for the door. Once outside she gave her escort a nod to which he then turned to the lady.

"Izel-sama has chosen who she wants to adopt," he told her.

They lady turned around and froze as her eyes came upon something she never expected to see. The civilian council and told her to make sure that brat never got adopted, so she always hid him in the storage room. She squared her shoulders and came up with an excuse to make the girl put him down.

"He isn't up for adoption… He is my son," she said as calmly as she could hoping they would buy it.

However, that is not the case for when she said he was her son, Naruto tensed up and clutched Izel's shirt even more. Izel didn't give anything away as she felt the boy hold on to her even more. With that she knew the lady was lying. She looked at the woman and gave her harshest look.

"How dare you lie to a noble and even more the clan head to top it off?" Izel questioned in a cold tone.

The woman took a step back involuntarily which gave her away which gave her away. It was never good to lie to a noble and get caught was bad but to do it a clan head and get caught was another mess all together. It gave you a bad reputation and you end up getting shun by people for it. No one wants to be associated with someone who had the gall to lie to a clan head. It was what caused one ruin.

"Forgive me," she yelled as she dropped to her knees, "I was instructed by the council to make sure he never got adopted."

"Stupid, who would listen to those power hungry baboons? … It does not matter, get the paper work ready I will adopt him. He is mine." Izel said with authority.

"Yes ma'am."

The woman went and started filling out the paper work with Ro watching intently over her shoulder. Once everything was in order the lady said it would have to get approved by the council before she could take Naruto. Izel did not like that in fact she was sure they would never approve of it. However, she knew of one thing that would get it approved. Money. That disgusting piece of crap that has ruined the world.

Ro looked at Izel with questioning eyes. She returned his gaze with a determined look and that said all to him that she already had something in mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two guys. An thanks for the fav and following. I really appreciate it. I will try to upload every 3 to 5 days.

I do **NOT **own Naruto, only the characters I create.

* * *

Izel's eyes narrowed in the slightest not giving away any other hint that she did not want to hear that. She knew that her request would be denied but being the type of person who would much rather give people the benefit of the doubt she was still hoping for the best.

"Why, exactly are saying no to this? He doesn't seem to be wanted at that orphanage and you most certainly don't want him adopted by anyone."

"We do see it necessary to speak of these matters to an ignorant girl," replied another council member, "what could possibly understand when it comes to the decisions of the council."

Nara Shikaku cursed mentally as he heard those words spoken. The fool had just insulted a very old clan head and there was no telling what would happen within the next couple of seconds. His answer was about to be given to him when he saw Izel-sama's face turn completely blank.

Izel could not believe she had just heard that come out of the man's mouth. Either he was a new member of the council and did not have a care about who she really was or he was just plain stupid. Her clan was well respected for two main reasons in this village. One: her clan supplied them with money that was needed to keep the village afloat from going under economically. Two: in the main family, there is always one person who has been reincarnated since before the beginning of the Shinobi Era. This was why she was known as an "old soul", for in actuality she really was. She had experience in politics and a lot of insight on how everything they were trying to pull was the biggest load of bullcrap she had heard or seen.

"Ignorance is usually found in the one who claims it on another as an insult," was Izel's retort causing Shikaku to smirk while many other councilmen on the shinobi side chuckled. "I would also like to remove the monthly funding my clan has been assisting the village with Hokage-sama."

Everyone immediately sobered up at that last statement. They knew that they would never be able to last all that much if she were to pull out those funds especially with the resent attach of the nine-tails.

Money. Exactly as she had thought that is all these blundering baboons really desire. She actually couldn't believe how easy it had been set up for her. There was a contract between the village and her clan when it came to the funding, but there was one clause she had studied upon well. "_If there is to be a day in which the clan head decides that investing in the village has become a loss in profit than if the head wishes to terminate the contract it is to be done." _In other words, all she needs to be able to terminate the contract was to feel as if there was no give and take. And she just had.

They were willing to accept her money but they were not willing to give something she wanted in turn. Poor selfish bastards just caused their own ruin.

"Izel-sama, what exactly are you saying?" asked the Hokage even though he had a good idea what she was up to.

"I find that the village is unwilling to give me what I want when they have been willing accepting from my clan for generations."

"There is no way you can actually stop the funds from coming in," the pink haired troll stated coldly, as if daring her to continue speaking such demands.

"That is where you are wrong. You see the contract I hold with the village states that if I were to find you becoming a burden I could terminate it."

"She's right, Haruno," Shikaku said as he went over the scroll holding a copy of the contract he had received from the Hokage's secretary. "She can terminate it if that is how she sees things and given that it is that way we have no way of keeping her from doing so."

"But that money—"

"Is mine," Izel interrupted Haruno, "I don't see how it is fair for me to give and be denied when I ask for something in return. If you want to keep receiving money then approve the adoption."

The civilian council were stunned to say the least. How did this thirteen-year-old outwit them? They didn't want the monster getting out of their radar where they could have it punished for its transgressions. However, they were even more unwilling to have money get taken away from them. They murmured amongst themselves until the turned towards Izel.

"We accept only if you increase the amount of money you fund the village with," a graying old man stated with finality. Shikaku rolled his eyes while Hiashi Hyuuga just looked down at the table while shaking his head. The shinobi side all had one thought going through their minds. _They are a bunch of idiots._

Much to the surprise of the baboons Izel started laughing. It was the funniest thing she'd ever heard. The gall of the council to ask her for more money, when she just threaten to take it all away. Amusing at best.

"No," Izel said when she stopped her laughing fit. She turned to the Hokage and said, "I wish to termin—"

"Fine!" Haruno interrupted, "we approve the adoption and the regular amount can be what we received."

Izel smiled as she realized she will be having a guaranteed heir after all. Good thing the council decided to leave as soon as the words left Haruno's mouth. All she had to wait for was the seal of the Hokage on the document and she could take Naruto home where he belonged.

* * *

"This little Ito is your new home. You will live here with me and my family which is now yours as well." Izel whispered to Naruto as they arrived to their home. He just stared at the place with wide eyes as he clung to her with his arms wrapped around her neck.

He was surprised that she had actually wanted and been able to get him away from the mean lady. He did not want to go back there ever again. He liked this girl. In his eyes she was his salvation, his protector. He has seen from a window how mothers protected their babies. There were other people who were bigger than the babies so that they wouldn't be stomped on or bumped into their mothers would carry them. Izel was carrying him right now, and she had done since they started their trek to this new home. She was going to be his protector, but he didn't know what to call her.

As they walked inside the compound the members were excited to see Izel-sama with a child. Now they wouldn't fear the loss of not having someone to take over her when she either passed away or retired. They just had to wait until his fifth birthday where the blood bonding ritual will be held so that the reincarnation will either follow his bloodline or Izel-sama's.

It was already just past six and dinner would be ready by seven as it was custom. She turned to Ro who had been unconscientiously following her all over the house as she made her way to her bedroom. He was such a good escort and bodyguard that he kept at it even without noticing it.

Izel smiled at him and said, "Ro you can go and rest now with your family and thank you for coming along with me today."

Ro blushed as always whenever she complimented him something. He bowed saying, "good night Izel-sama and it was my pleasure and duty to make sure you stayed safe and satisfied with the results of this day." He turned and left after that leaving a smile on his princess's face.

Izel took Naruto into the private bath she had and decided to get them both cleaned up for dinner. The bath was rather eventful as Naruto seemed to really enjoy the water and the bubbles. She thought it was strange but then he might not have been allowed to bath often and certainly it was not in a bubble bath. She pulled him into a hug and got out of the tub with him thinking that this will be a day she will remember always in her future lives.

That considering who and what she was. Her age was even a mystery to her. She cannot really remember when her first life had been.

Well actually it was around the time when the world looked completely different. There were giant buildings all over the place with things that were used for a means of transportation called "automobiles". There were these things called "planes" and the "Internet" whatever the hell that was. But the one thing that stood out the most and she just couldn't fathom was that the trees were almost all but extinct. Man had over stepped the bounds and at last the earth decided to take back what was hers. For some unknown reason Earth didn't kill off the human race, it left her great ancestor, Ilithea, and her mate alive as well as others who had shown Earth that they respected their home. When the oceans rose and the land split apart letting everything fall down to its depths to be incinerated, Ilithea and the others survived the catastrophe of what Earth had done by ending up on an island that was close to the mainland. They witnessed it all and scarred by the horrors of it the decided to never speak of it again.

What they didn't account for was that Earth had done something to Ilithea and her mate. When their children had started having children of their own; Ilithea passed away from old age. A couple of years later she was reborn again which was not discovered until the girl's sixteenth birthday. On that day she received all of her memories and realized that throughout her life as a child she had been slowly remembering all the things she experienced in a past life.

This is what Izel had been told by her mother since it had been her mother's grandmother who had been the reincarnation at that time when she was alive. Now it was her and she looked forward to her sixteenth birthday and the day Naruto bonds with her bloodline.


End file.
